


"To All the Girls I Loved Before " or "How Ben Solo Finally Opened His Mouth In Time to Get A Girlfriend."

by AnneAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage is Ben's bestie, Ben hotwires a car for his lady Rey., Ben is better at writing than talking, Ben is kinda Laura Jean, Ben/Rey alternate POV, Brief mention of Rey's father committing suicide., Doors need to be locked when making out or you'll scar Rose, Drama, Fake Dating that isn't, Family Drama, Fingering and a Hand job in a hot tub., Finn and Bazine are mean, Fluff, Gen, Girlfight, HEA, Horny Soft Ben is the best, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Kaydel get your clothes on!!, Kaydel is also a little Gen, Luke and Leia play the over protective Mrs. Kavinsky only she was nicer, Meddling rose, Mentions of childhood abuse, Mild Language, Paige can also really punch., Paige is really nothing like Margot except she is loyal, Phasma is kinda Josh and Kaydel is kinda Josh - it will make sense, Rey implies oral sex to Ben as an exchange for helping her., Rey is better at yelling than talking, Rey is kinda Peter Kavinsky, Reylo - Freeform, Rose is Kitty all the way, Social Media Disaster, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Yes I shipped Zorii and Armie again, Zorii is Rey's Bestie, sorry Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna
Summary: Ben Solo is entering his senior year and has a serious problem, he can't talk to girls.  He is an excellent writer but when talking to women is involved he's an epic failure.  His genius little sister Rose decides to help her big brother find a girlfriend and uploads five letters he's written to previous crushes to Instagram.  One of these letters is rather steamy addressing exactly how he'd like to get to know Rey Palpatine better.Rey Palpatine has just found Finn, her boyfriend of three years making out in a car with mean girl Bazine.  Rey needs a boyfriend as a buffer upon entering her Senior Year and decides that her former crush Ben would be perfect especially as he owes her one after that very smutty Instagram post.  Lots of fun and fluff and misunderstandings with a twist or two along the way.Loosely based on To All The Boys I've Loved Before.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Bazine Netal/Finn, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Finn/Rey, Kaydel Ko Connix/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Phasma/Paige Tico, Poe Dameron/Anyone, Qi'ra/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Armitage Hux
Comments: 69
Kudos: 112
Collections: Movie Fanfiction





	1. "Everything I Never Told You" Ben

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for awhile with various notes on Paper and a firm outline. I was hesitant as I know that a version of this has been done in the Reylo world and this AU is very popular. However I've done a gender swap because I think Ben would be the shy one in this, never confident in saying what he really feels.
> 
> Some things will match the film, some will match the book and some will be just plain Reylo.

"I just don't understand, why don't you have a girlfriend, Ben?" my Father asked me the last Friday night of Summer. We were sitting around the table eating takeout Pork Fried Rice, Egg Rolls and Chow Mein. This was our standard Friday night fare and my father's poor attempt to integrate Chinese culture into our home. He seemed oblivious to the fact that our local Chinese Restaurant was very Americanized.

But then, my father was oblivious to most things. He was great with cars, great with women, but was never really able to read me. 

"Dad, I'm fine." I protested. The thing is my father asks me this almost every single day and for some reason, he thinks I'm going to change my answer. Because you know, I have a magic wand in my pocket that can magically apparate me to a girl who wants to date me.

"I can help you find a girlfriend Ben!" my little sister Rose offered, talking with her mouth full of Egg Roll.

Paige my other sister, snorted, "I don't think he wants your help Rosie, Ben likes being the quiet mysterious loner." I knew Paige was teasing but her reminder of my high school social status still stung. Paige was outgoing and on the hockey team and had no problems attracting anyone, even my current crush Phasma who was now Paige's girlfriend. Yeah, that was tricky.

"But nobody wants to be a loner. I promise I'll find you a good girlfriend, she'll be pretty and nice and even watch movies with us!" Rose said. I was touched by my sister's impassioned plea but knew she was being very naive.

"Any girlfriend at this point would be an improvement." My father muttered.

It was a known fact that my father Han Solo had never had a problem getting a girl, hence the fact that only a year after my mother Leia Organa Solo had left him for "Aunt Am" as I called her, Han had married my stepmother Miara.

Miara and my Father's marriage lasted ten years, resulting in the birth of my two younger sisters Rose 10 and Paige 16. I loved my sisters fiercely and they were the only girls I really talked to except for Phasma who was now completely Paige's.

Those ten years were golden memories for my sisters and I. As my own mother was happy to leave me at the tender age of one to go save political refugees, Miara, was for all intents and purposes my mother. She fed me, changed me, played with me, walked with me to school, took embarrassing photos of me and taught me all about her home country of China. Miara died when I was eleven and all of us were devastated or so I thought.

For six months later my father had moved on to our scatterbrained next door neighbor Qi'ra. Qi'ra was nice enough, although she was always trying to get us to eat more healthily and detested Rose's baking binges. She was pretty for a forty year old and my best friend Hux always wanted to spend more time in our house when she was there. As Qi'ra was with my Dad, I found Hux's crush more than a little gross.

Perhaps my father sensed the disapproval radiating off of his children, because Qi'ra never moved beyond the title of girlfriend nor ever moved in. The three of us children were very united on that. It's not that we disliked Qi'ra for all of her quirky habits, it's just that she wasn't Mom. At least she never bothered me about whether I had a girlfriend or not. Most of the time she would skip personal questions with me which I secretly appreciated.

Hence why my father could not understand why his son was starting his senior year of High School without ever having had a girlfriend. He just didn't understand why I wasn't interested. Little did he know, my interest wasn't the problem. My mouth was.

I am the world's worst verbal communicator to anyone outside of my family. Hux doesn't count as he's been in my life since kindergarten.

Now if you placed a computer in front of me, my communication skills are on par. In fact my writing skills are the best thing about me.

I am the Editor of the First Order, our High School Newspaper. Hux , Phasma and I spend the vast majority of our non academic time making our paper noteworthy and have been successful. 

I've won local and national essay contests. My college application essays have opened the doors of Yale and Princeton. I've even written for the Naboo Times. My works have been called moving, volatile, passionate, effortless. And the thing is, I really enjoy writing, it gives me time to think, to plan. I can construct the perfect thought. You don' t have to see someone's face when you write and are not influenced by their response. There is freedom in prose to be yourself. 

But if you ask me to verbally communicate my thoughts and feelings then you will be disappointed. Hux often says that my ability to talk is less than a brick wall's. My teacher's hate this as I will get straight A's on tests and papers but completely bomb speeches.

So naturally my lack of being able to verbally communicate goes over extremely well with girls.

There were five times I really, really wanted to ask a girl out and all five times, somebody else beat me to it, because I just hadn't opened my damn mouth. So after all five of those times, I wrote a letter to that girl and wrote down all of the things I should have said drowning myself in regret. The letters were written to inspire me to do better the next time, instead they served as a reminder of my failure.

The first letter I wrote in 4th grade was to Zorii Bliss. I had a birthday party and I really wanted to invite the curly haired Zorri to it. I was so nervous, but I finally gained the courage to bring an invitation to school.

To my immense disappointment, I overheard Zorii telling Tallie Lintra that she was excited that "cute Poe Dameron had invited her to go to the beach with his family on Saturday," and my invitation stayed in my backpack. My letter to Zorii was fairly simple and innocent. I told her how pretty she was and regretted not asking her to my birthday party sooner. I talked about her cool Avengers backpack and her pretty hair.

In 6th grade I wrote a letter to Bazine Netal. Bazine Netal of course is now the queen of mean and frequently makes fun of Hux, Phasma and I calling us "weird emo's." Hell, she's even made fun of my sister Paige who is popular. Bazine is co captain of the cheerleading squad and is Regina George all the way.

But back in middle school, I thought Bazine was very pretty and that her smiles were sweet, not condescending. I wanted to ask her to our first real dance.

However Vicrul Ren brought a Bazine bouquet of flowers in and swept her off her feet. So I wrote Bazine a letter about her beautiful blonde hair and how I wished I had gotten to slow dance with her so I could hold her hand.

Letter number three was to Kaydel Ko Connix in 8th grade. Kaydel and I were on the middle school paper together and worked together all the time. She was very pretty with her creamy skin and blond hair and a lot nicer than Bazine, actually meaning any kindness that she threw my way. I'd even written down the words I needed to say and practiced in front of the mirror. I walked into the paper that afternoon and Kaydel was holding hands with Snap, another staff member. I was crushed that I missed my chance and my letter talked about our friendship and her pretty smiles.

Letter number four was .. well if letter number four was ever found, I was fairly certain that I would get arrested for child porn.

Letter number four was about Rey Palpatine who was the most beautiful person to ever grace the halls of Theed High School. Her brown hair glistened and her hazel eyes sparkled as she smiled. She was nice to everyone and loved by almost all.

Rey was also my partner in Freshman Chemistry. At first I didn't have much faith in her, she was a cheerleader and very popular, therefore she had to be terrible in Science. But Rey defied my expectations and was incredibly good at chemistry and our labs were always marked the highest.

I loved sitting next to her, I loved hearing her laugh, I loved it when we accidentally touched and I loved it that not once did she act like I was only just the weird quiet smart guy who writes. She never tried to flirt with me to get my help either, which in a way was disappointing but I also respected her.

Rey was also the first girl that I actually spoke to that wasn't on the paper or related to me and I actually started lowering my walls around her. We exchanged comments, cracked jokes and I felt a genuine connection. So once again I had a plan. I was going to ask her out, only I was going to be bold about it. To lose Rey would be heartbreaking. 

I convinced Hux that we needed to go to Snap Wexley's birthday bash. I didn't go to parties but I was going to this one. I dressed smartly for me, wearing a button down the front shirt rather than my usual comic book Tee. I left my thick black frames at home and wore my wire thins that my Father insisted on getting me to make me look less like a geek. I even put on aftershave.

I walked into the party and spotted Rey hanging around a food table in the corner. She was stunning in a blue t-shirt dress and sandals. Her lovely legs were on display and I wanted so badly to touch them.

"Hi Rey. " I said , "Can I talk to you outside for a minute," I said gesturing towards the closest door.

Rey looked puzzled but nodded her assent as her mouth was full of food.

As talking isn't my strong suit I made a reckless decision once we were outside. I leaned over and crashed her lips to mine. The oddest thing happened. She surrendered at first, exhalation surging through my body but then stopped, putting her hand to her lips and stepping away from me.

"Oh God, Ben, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." There were tears in her eyes and I was confused by her distress.

The answer came very quickly as Finn Jackson, High School Quarterback came outside.

"What's up Peanut, everyone is looking for you? Am I being a bad boyfriend and neglecting you?" he questioned and then to my horror put his arm around her.

My heart shattered into a million pieces and Rey could not meet my eyes. I have no idea what she said to him for I disappeared as quickly as I could. I went to the high school counselor's office first thing on Monday morning and asked to be transferred into a different chemistry section. As I was a model student, it wasn't a problem.

My letter to Rey talked about how much I had longed for her lips against mine and that I cherished that moment our lips had met. It talked about how I wanted to feel those lips everywhere and where exactly I wanted to place my lips. I talked about her perfect breasts and how I wanted to see them. I talked about her cute little butt and how I needed feel it, well feel everything. I even admitted to wanting to have sex with her. I wrote about our connection and how she managed to break down the walls that I had put up since Miara died. I wrote about how if I ever was to love someone, it would be her. 

I didn't hold back, knowing that these words were only for me and were not to be viewed. The letter was raw and hungry, aching for what could never be.

It would be a long time before I could see Rey Palaptine in the hallway or the cafeteria without feeling that part of me had been lost. She was my one and only kiss in High School and the ultimate dream. Finn Jackson was still her boyfriend and would probably be with her forever. Rey was an all or nothing type of a person much like me.

Then Phasma came into my life my junior year and letter five was written.

The tall shapely Phasma joined the paper my junior year and we established a good camaraderie. We both sat on the edges of the high school social sphere. We liked the same books, the same music and enjoyed making sarcastic comments with Hux about Theed High and our teachers and classmates. I didn't like Phasma with the intensity I had with Rey but there was an attraction there.

Unfortunately, I found out the hard way that Phasma was into girls.

I had invited Phasma over to my house, something that deeply delighted my father. We were watching a movie with my sister Paige and I really wanted to put my arm around her.

When Paige went to go grab everyone soda, I thought " here's my chance". However before I could even say anything Phasma turned to me.

"Is Paige you know, like me?" Phasma asked. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Um - she likes the same things as you?" I answered, not really sure where Phasma was heading with this.

"So she likes girls, like I do?" Phasma asked hopefully. And once again, I, Ben Solo had struck out.

I didn't write a letter to Phasma at first. It just felt wrong especially as she was dating Paige. But two weeks ago Phasma, Hux, Paige and I went to a Drive-In theater and as I watched Paige and Phasma I just really thought about what could have been.

So I wrote letter number five. The letter was nothing like number four, it was just an epistle describing my wanderings about the line between love and friendship. I wrote how I regretted that our friendship could be nothing more as I felt completely comfortable with her, it was heartfelt but not pornagraphic. I did possibly mention the warmth of her smile and the glint of her blond hair but that was it. Still I never would want Phasma or Paige to know. 

All of my letters were securely saved under a file on my laptop. I was fairly certain that my passwords would keep those letters safe from the eyes of the world. My laptop was my sacred safe space and my sister's knew there would be blood if they touched it.

Unfortunately I hadn't counted on the nosiness and computer genius of Rose Solo.

Because, the last Friday night of Summer Break, as my sister Paige and I cleared up from dinner before Hux and Phasma came over for a Stranger Things Marathon, Rose Tico Solo broke into my computer. At exactly 7:16 pm Rose posted all five letters on Instagram in her kind attempt to find her loner brother a girlfriend. My life as I knew it would never be the same.


	2. "Measure for Measure" Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of unplanned pregnancy and Rey's father's suicide as well as mention of Rey's mother overdosing on drugs.

When it all comes down to it, the course of my Senior year and perhaps my life was altered by a bunch of raw oysters. If it hadn't been for those oysters I would have stayed in Myrtle Beach three days longer remaining blissfully ignorant that my boyfriend was a cheating little ass.

My Uncle Ezra was bound and determined to have raw oysters before our trip to Myrtle Beach was through. Uncle Ezra lived in the mountains of New Mexico so raw oysters were not a common commodity. 

So Thursday lunch time we all stood round the beachfront restaurant while Uncle Ezra ate his oysters. Three hours later my Uncle was violently throwing up and had to be admitted to the hospital.

My Aunt Jyn really didn't want to have to deal with spending the next three days in Myrtle Beach in a hospital so she and I flew home Thursday night while my Uncle Cassian stayed with his brother.

My initial plan upon returning home was to see my boyfriend Finn as soon as possible. My world for the most part revolved around the beautiful football player. He knew how to make me feel safe. When we first started dating my freshman year, Finn would fall all over me. He would buy me flowers, hold the door open, ask me how I was and was essentially charming in everyway.

We'd been dating for almost three years now and just instinctively, I felt that something had shifted. 

Zorii my best friend agreed with me. So acting on instinct, I decided that I wouldn't let Finn know I was home and would surprise him after football practice by going to his home that night. Unfortunately I was the one who got the surprise.

I had pulled up to his street and saw his Dad's red Convertible in the driveway. I love old cars, they fascinate me and I have begged Finn a million times to let me sit in his dad's car.

He always refrains, insisting that his parents would kill him if he let anyone touch it.

Which is why seeing Bazine Netal in the drivers seat straddling Finn and kissing him very passionately doesn't just make me mad, it makes me furious.

It took everything within me not to crash my car straight into the back of that Convertible.

I had trusted Finn with so very much and he was practically f*ing one of the nastiest girls in school who had given me hell on the cheerleading squad for the past four years.

Finn even knew about Bazine and all of her condescending comments about me being "Little Orphan Rey" with my white trash mother. The other girls ignored her for the most part, but her comments still stung. The worst part was that her comments about my mother were true. 

My Aunt Jyn and Uncle Cassian had taken me in at the age of four when my mother overdosed on heroine. My Aunt was my father's sister and cared for me deeply.

My father Galen was a Palpatine and very privileged. At the age of 17 he seduced my mother, a 16 year old waitress at their family's country club. My father had big plans but was not very careful with my mother and soon impregnated her. 

My father knew the expectations placed on him by his family and chose to end his life rather than deal with the consequences of his actions.

My mother ran away and lived on the streets with me until she overdosed. We were in and out of shelters all the time and there was no consistency or safety. After the death of my mother a shelter worker called social services and it wasn't too difficult to figure out who I was. Aunt Jyn and Uncle Cassian were the only ones who wanted me, but honestly, they were all I needed. They couldn't have children and were very happy to adopt me. 

Zorii and I met in therapy at the age of six. It was a play therapy group for children dealing with grief. Zorii was adjusting to her Father leaving her mother after the death of her younger sister. We slowly built a friendship through various groups and Aunt Jyn and Zorii's mother would schedule playdates for our little troubled souls.

Zorii and I attended different Elementary Schools but were thrilled when we realized we'd be at the same High School. We tried out for cheerleading together and were both successful. Our friendship has protected us from many of the mean manipulations of others. Zorii is a little more comfortable with sex than I am but so is most of our high school cheerleading squad. 

I had a lot of hesitation about having sex because of my mother's story. I did not want to end up a teenage pregnancy statistic. I always thought Finn understood that. Now watching Finn and Bazine I suddenly wondered if Finn had just gone elsewhere to get his needs met. The two of them seemed way too comfortable around each other. 

Tears started to leak and I gripped my steering wheel with fury. I would not be easily broken by Finn or Bazine. 

Honestly, I may very well have crashed my car into Finn's father's car if Zorii hadn't chosen that moment to call me.

"Where are you?" Zorii demanded immediately. I brushed my tears away, I hated people knowing that I cried. 

"I'm back in town, Why?" Her tone concerned me. I figured I would skip mentioning my lying and cheating boyfriend.

"Look at Instagram now!" Zorii urged impatiently.

I rolled my eyes even though Zorii couldn't see me. Zorii was so dramatic some times.

I turned on my social media keeping Zorii on the line and I instantly saw what Zorii was talking about. 

A lovely little Item called "The F*** List of Ben Solo was everywhere and my name was at the top. Bazine, Kaydel Ko Connix, Zorii and Phasma were also on the list in that order. There were a few negative comments at their names but nothing major. There were a ton with mine, including some very mean ones about cheerleading ho's. 

"Zorii what the hell is this?" I demanded completely mystified. 

I hadn't even talked to Ben since Snap's party almost three years ago when Ben kissed me.

That kiss was to put it mildly, sensual. It was honestly one of the best kisses I'd ever had and if Finn hadn't asked me out the week before I would have been more than happy to fall into the arms of the tall, brooding, and kind Ben Solo.

Ben had captured my attention all semester with his quirky comments, dark eyes and ability to really listen. I had a huge crush on him but he never did anything to indicate he felt the same. If he had stayed after that kiss to talk I more than likely would have cut my losses with Finn and hooked up with Ben. But Ben had never been one to talk and any chance we had slipped away as he fled. 

I was more than a little disappointed when the Monday after the party Ben had switched classes.

Our paths rarely crossed, and I always was a little regretful of how things ended between us. But this list completely confused me.

"Oh honey, it get's even better, click on the file next to your name. " Zorii instructed. "The other letters on the list are harmless including one where he mentions yours truly and my amazing Avengers backpack but Ben Solo wrote you one hot letter, apparently under the impression that you kissed him. It describes all kinds of things that boy wants to do to you. " I must admit I blushed.

I looked at the letter which was included in the post and as I read it my cheeks grew redder and redder. Phrases about wanting to kiss my perfect breasts and wanting my body beneath his should have absolutely horrified me. Instead the letter honestly turned me on. The boy certainly had a way with words. 

It was obvious to me that Ben had written the letter after our kiss. It was the most emotionally vulnerable thing anyone had ever written to me. It compelled me and made me want him in a way I hadn't in years. 

Why this letter was surfacing now, that was a mystery. As sexy as it was, It was clearly going to make my life even more complicated as I would never live it down, nor I suspected it would Ben Solo who was intensely private. 

Judging by the comments on instagram, my classmates already saw it as a chance to be cruel. That combined with the betrayal of Finn and Bazine was a lousy start to the year. 

"I mean, it's not like you've ever done anything with Ben before." Zorii commented. 

I have always been a fairly straight shooter but as I glanced at Finn and Bazine, continuing their session in Finn's Dad's car , an idea came to me. It wasn't honest, it wasn't right but maybe just maybe it would save my reputation and possibly even Ben's.

"Actually, we kissed two weeks ago before Myrtle Beach. He's the reason I dumped Finn," I told her. Yes, I flat out lied to my best friend of twelve years who knew absolutely everything about me. 

"What the hell?, I mean I knew you and Finn must have broken up because he's been screwing Bazine but Ben Solo! Is he as hot making out as it sounds in the letter?" Zorii was very eager for details. 

Figuring that I was already going to hell for my behavior and very pissed off that Finn was apparently sleeping with Bazine I recklessly plunged ahead with the lie "Oh he's so good with his tongue, he can't talk but he is very talented with his mouth in general." I was amazed how easily the lies came.

Zorii squealed and said " I have a date with Poe in a few but Rey you and I are talking about this in detail tomorrow. I want to know all about how you caught the attention of Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious. The Quiet types are always the best. Are you seeing Ben tonight?"

"Yes", I answered truthfully, wondering how in the world I was going to inform Ben Solo that I was now his girlfriend. 

" Great, and make sure you bring him to Poe's tomorrow night for the party." Zorii insisted. " Everyone will be there. And bring that red haired friend of his, he's kinda cute".

I just made my life far more complicated. 

****  
I actually had to google Ben's address because I didn't know where he lived. My palms were sweating as I approached the door. I couldn't believe the things he's written about me. They were straight out of Fifty Shades of Grey, but I had started a lie and intended to keep it up. The shame of having Finn cheat on me was too much for my pride. Nobody was going to abandon Rey Palpatine.

I knocked on the door and a cute kid with black braids answered the door. 

"Is Ben here?" I asked.

The girls eye's widened and she got a huge smile on her face. "Oh, my gosh it worked!" she exclaimed

"Hey Ben-en! There's a girl to see you." She called. 

I really hoped that I wasn't about to do something entirely stupid.


	3. "Great Expectations"  Ben

I noticed something unusual in the air when Phasma and Paige started getting texts as Nancy Wheeler was flirting with Steve. The two of them were whispering and looking at me to the extent that I was starting to wonder if I'd commited a cardinal sin.

All of a sudden Hux got a notification from his phone and he looked at it and looked at me and then looked at it and looked at me. Phasma and Paige were intently staring at him.  
Hux leaned over and whispered the last thing I ever expected to hear, "Are you screwing Rey Palpatine and you forgot to tell me?"

I was drinking a bottle of Ale 8 and promptly choked on the soda. Hux had to hit me on the back when the doorbell rang.

Hey Ben-en! There's a girl to see you." Rose called, "I'm bringing her back."

And into my living room stepped pretty, popular, and oddly flustered Rey Palpatine. My world halted. For I was very aware of just her. It had been two and a half years since I had last spoken to her. I had been certain that I was over her. Surveying her in a strappy blue sundress with a golden tan and streaks of gold running through her chestnut hair, I realized quite startlingly that I was not.

Rose in the midst of this was for some inexplicable reason was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to make us all some cookies to celebrate!" Rose announced and practically skipped her way to the kitchen. This evening was getting more and more confusing.

Rey just stood there awkwardly as four sets of eyes were on her.

Paige hates silence as much as I hate worthless chatter so she broke it with "So - please, please tell me you two are dating?" She gestured between Rey and I, "Because if not, Ben then you are a pervert and a creep."

WTF? First of all Rey dating me was about as preposterous as Hux's comment about me screwing her. I had never even told anyone about my hopeless crush on her. Secondly, the only way anyone would call me that would be if they found my letters. My stomach sunk as the realization slammed into me. Rose's smile suddenly made a lot more sense.

Rey obviously clued into the fact that I was a little lost and made a surprising decision. She came over to the couch, sat down right next to me and to my utter disbelief grabbed my hand and leaned into my side further shocking everyone else in the room and confirming that I was definitely not over her. My heartbeat could shatter windows.

What Rey followed with really proceeded to shock me. "Oh , we've been dating for two weeks. Ben wrote me a letter asking me out before I went on family vacation. You know how Ben is, so quiet about these things." Rey smiled.

Paige and Phasma exchanged a look.

I just sat there- absolutely dumbfounded. Was I in some alternate reality? Because one of the hottest girls in school and my long time crush just announced that we were dating.

Hux was staring at us, I could see his brain calculating. "But I thought you were with Finn?"

His reminder of Rey's long time boyfriend sent me into further panic.

Rey's smile tightened "Oh he's seeing Bazine."

This was news to me and Rey had an edge of bitterness to her tone. This still didn't explain why she was holding my hand or claiming to be my girlfriend. Not that I minded per say.

"I heard that" Paige confirmed slowly. "I think they were caught having sex in the bathroom at school last week by Kin after Finn's football practice. Some people thought he was cheating on you but clearly you broke up."

"Clearly" Rey said as the grip on my hand grew a little tighter. I don't know why but I felt the need to squeeze Rey's hand, so I did. Her smile relaxed a bit at my touch.

Hux muttered "huh," as if the whole thing didn't add up. Which frankly it didn't, but Hux simply asked next "So Rey, how do you feel about Stranger Things?"

****

We watched three more hours of Stranger Things, Rey Palapatine snugly sitting beside me the whole time.

I was hyper aware of everything. Her leg next to mine, her hand in mine, just everything.

I was also extremely fearful that my ten year old sister had very possibly managed to distribute my most private thoughts all over the web. My phone didn't seem to be buzzing the same way everyone else's is but I did have two missed calls from Kaydel Ko Connix who never called me unless it was about the paper, fear clenched in my stomach further, Kaydel was one of the girls I'd written a letter to.

Finally everyone started to leave and I really wasn't sure what to do about Rey.

I was usually a man of few words, I really, just really didn't know where to start.

Rey pulled out her phone, her fingers trembling and pulled something up. She then handed me her phone wordlessly.

I looked at the phone and instantly wished to be swallowed up. The Words Ben Solo's F*** List were scrawled at the top of the post with the names of all five girls I'd written a letter to listed, each with a copy of the associated letter linked beside it as well as a space to comment.

There was a slew of comments next to Rey's name, none of them particularly flattering. Many of them discussed her body, her breast size, and used names such as whore and slut and ho. My private letter about her body had exposed her to the harsh criticism of Theed High in a way that was devastating. I felt distraught and vindictive on her behalf. This was utterly and completely my fault.

Tears were streaming down Rey's cheeks and I had an urge to embrace her. As usual I couldn't find the words that were needed. Rey had every right to hate me, every right to be angry, but here she was obviously asking for my help.

"What - what do you need me to do?" I managed to ask.

Rey composed herself "Tomorrow night," she said, "I need you to go to a party with me, as, as my boyfriend."

I swallowed hard "Done", I managed.

****  
And that is how I found myself outside of Poe Dameron's house the next evening in a button up the front shirt and my wire frame glasses.

I had picked Rey up in my dad's Corvette. Rey absolutely squealed when she saw it, running her hands over the seat and the frame. I had no idea that she was a classic car junkie. I was definitely going to have to keep her away from my father who repaired classic cars for a living.

Rey looked so excited, especially when I handed her the key.

"Are you serious, are you serious!!" she screamed and I found myself engulfed by a hug.

"Well you just seemed like you might want to drive it, " I said lamely savoring the touch of her skin.

Rey slid into the driver's seat. "Solo you are the best! This is amazing, I can't believe, Finn would never." Rey rattled on and on.

I tried to pay attention to her words but I couldn't help but pay attention to just her.

Rey had really gone all out with curls in her hair, make up, nails done and a tight off the shoulder top that did not do good things to my self-control. I wanted to devour her. Instead, I just let her drive my father's car.

*****

We arrived at the Dameron House with the music already blaring and the roar of teenagers echoing. The Dameron House was out on Route 15 as Poe's parents were horse breeders among other things. Their stately horse farm was enormous with no neighbours to disturb, perfect for an end of the Summer orgy.

Rey and I got out of the car and started walking to the door.

"Wait," she stopped me and grabbed my arm. "We need to take a picture." she ordered, "to have on our phones." Rey then stood on tiptoe and took off my glasses. "Here, put these in your pocket." She instructed.

She then somehow managed to get both of my arms around her and lean against my chest as she took the selfie on each of our phones. I suddenly needed a restroom or the night was going to get even more embarrassing. This constant touching was going to be the death of me. I can honestly say that any lingering feelings I had towards Phasma had been completely encompassed by the beautiful Rey.

Phasma and I had addressed the letter earlier that day with a surprising ease and one tiny white lie. Phasma and Paige were not headed to Poe's party but an indie gig in Lexington.  
I had come down to the kitchen to sample a few of Rose's lemon drops when I spied Phasma chomping on a few and helping herself to a glass of milk.

I started to retreat when she said "It's fine Solo. Listen, " she addressed me, "The letter was really sweet."

"Oh", I said blushing. I really didn't want to do this.

"I knew." Phasma admitted.

"What!" I was shocked into exclaiming. Had privacy completely ceased to exist in my life?

Phasma laughed, "You're not as subtle as you think Solo. I'm flattered really but Paige and I don't care, especially now that you have Rey. I'm guessing that was the most recent letter."

Salvaging a small shred of dignity I lied and said, "Yeah, it was."

*****

To say that Rey and I caused a sensation upon entering Poe Dameron's massive home holding hands was an understatement.

First of all Poe Dameron, who has never said a word to me saw Rey and I together and said "Whoa Dude!" then lowered his voice significantly to Rey and said " I take it Finn confessed all, sorry sweetie, but " he put his hand on my shoulder "you look like your being taken care of." Then Poe added a little more loudly.

"Man Ben, that was hot stuff, never would've pegged you as such a dark horse."

Now I may not be the most verbal person but that doesn't mean I'm not perceptive. I noticed that tight smile on Rey's face again when Poe mentioned Finn "confessing all". I had a sneaking suspicion that Finn had done no such thing deeply hurting Rey.

My suspicion was confirmed when Rey and I went to find a couch and found Bazine and Finn groping each other while drinking and talking to Jessika and Kin who were groping too. Rey trembled beside me and I spontaneously let go of her hand and hugged her tightly from behind with both arms around her waist and I tucked my chin between her neck and shoulder. I knew she knew what I was doing as she leaned into me and placed her hands on my hands holding them as I held her.

Finn must have suddenly seen us because he suddenly choked on his drink" Rey, I thought you were in Myrtle Beach." His eyes scanned me, confused.

I tightened my grip, because in that instance I knew. Finn hadn't broken up with Rey, he had been cheating on her. And now he couldn't say a word as I had Rey in my arms or he would look like a total ass.

Bazine however had no qualms about making any comments.

"Well Solo it looks like your taste in girls has significantly declined since middle school", she tossed her hair and added "but I guess weirdos are attracted to each other."

Then in a real bitch move Bazine said "Let me know if you get tired of Rey the Virgin, Finn sure did and he's much better off." Bazine winked at me and then looked at Rey triumphantly. Jessika, Bazine's henchwoman snickered.

Rey trembled in my arms and even without seeing her face I knew she was going to cry.

I had been at the receiving end of Bazine Netal's bitch comments for years as had my friends and family. I had never bothered replying, I just ignored them.

But Rey was supremely fragile underneath, her sunshine exterior hid a world of vulnerability. So to the immense surprise of everyone in the room including myself the following words came out of my mouth,

"Oh I'm sure Finn is better off if all he wants is to jerk off cause that's all you're good for with your resting bitch face. You're a classic example of "I feel shit about myself so I'll drag everyone else down". Glad my taste in women matured Bazine."

It must be said that Bazine's face got all kinds of red as if she couldn't believe that those words came out of quiet Ben Solo.

"Dude, so true." Kin laughed. Bazine shot him a look. Kin was Bazine's ex.

Before Bazine could respond I let go of Rey from behind and I pulled her hand and said "Come on Sweetheart, let's head to the firepit I want a s'more with you." Rey smiled at me as if I had given her the world.

Rey and I walked outside to the outdoor firepit where alcohol and marshmallows were in abundance. Poe's parents' firepit was lavish with a concrete pad and wicker chairs. This life of luxury was a far cry from my middle class home. Rey was definitely used to hanging out with a different crowd than I.

Armie managed to score an invite to the Dameron's and was hanging out, badly flirting with Tallie Lintra. Tallie was more than happy to use the excuse of my arrival to leave.

Kaydel was also there, chatting away to Snap but I noticed that she kept glancing my way. I wondered how she felt about her letter. I had never returned her missed calls. My letter had described both the loveliness of her soul and her beauty. I wasn't sure if she was offended or flattered. Either way, we worked together on the First Order, so that could be awkward.

Zorii, Rey's best friend came over which perked Armie up and the four of us sat there for a while drinking beer and roasting marshmallows. I was silent, enjoying the fire while keeping  
my hand entwined with Rey's.

Armie having failed with Tallie was now trying to flirt with Zorii who admittedly flirted back a little. 

Zorii made mention of my letter to me briefly when she said " So Solo, I feel slighted, I think you were more in love with my backpack than me". At my shocked face, Zorii laughed and said "Relax, it was the coolest backpack, just take care of my girl Rey here." Zorii threw her arm around Rey.

"I will." I managed.

Zorii had to use the restroom and being a girl, insisted on Rey accompanying her. I felt the loss of her hand as I watched her walk back into the house.

As soon as they left, Hux questioned me "Ben, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing - we're dating." I tried to play it cool.

Hux snorted, "Yes because pretty popular cheerleaders are usually your speed." Hux shook his head "Ben the last time I checked you were still hopelessly crushing on Phasma and now you are dating one of the most popular girls in school who you wrote a very steamy and inappropriate letter about that leaked all over social media. Most girls would be slapping or suing you, not kissing you."

I had always been honest with Hux, for our friendship ran deep but Rey's hurt and Finn's infidelity were not my secrets to share so I said "She likes the way I write."

Hux raised his eyebrows and said "Just be careful, I can't cope with you getting your heart broken your senior year."

I'm pretty sure that was already inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the letters drama ties up rather quickly with Phasma and Zorii, not so much with Kaydel. Let's let our babies bond though for a little while before we deal with that.


	4. "A Walk to Remember " Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and comments! 
> 
> The final scene in this chapter is one I enjoyed throwing in there. Hopefully it worked.

I really wasn't prepared to start school today. It had been sixty three hours since I witnessed my ex boyfriend cheat on me and fifty nine since I guilted Ben Solo into becoming my current boyfriend after being publicly shamed all over social media.

The emotional upheaval of my life was to say the least unreal.

Make no mistake I was still very angry and hurt by Finn's actions. Bazine, well she had always been a bitch and always would be. Ben, well Ben left me confused. Ben was very clearly attracted to me. I could see it in his eyes and the way he delicately took care of my feelings, even with his lack of words.

His comment to Bazine had shown me a different side of him too. He had somehow understood that I needed his protective words and used them to tear down my adversary.

I would be a liar if I had said that I wasn't attracted to Ben because he stirred me tremendously. But at the end of the day, all we had had before Saturday was a few conversations in Chemistry that you could have with anyone and one kiss. Was our hastily thrown together relationship infused with something more? I didn't know and I was still too raw from Finn's betrayal to fully process that thought.

But this morning to the eyes of Theed High, I was the perfect girlfriend walking into school with my handsome if quiet boyfriend.

I was dolled up, little sundress and all with Ben's arm casually draping my shoulders. I was extremely conscious of the way his fingers caressed my bare skin.

Ben let me drive to school on the condition that we dropped off an extremely hyper Rose on the way.

Rose was utterly adorable and peppered me with questions about my hair, my dog and anything you could think of. Ben explained to me privately that Paige and Phasma would sneak a smoke in the car, something neither one wanted Rose to see so taking the little chatterbox along with us was a necessity. I really didn't mind.

Rose had also made me cookies that could have been sold in any bakery in town. I savored the taste of one and tucked the rest of them away in my book bag with much thanks.

When we entered school Ben walked me to my locker where three feet away Finn and Bazine were French kissing. So Ben, being Ben bent down and kissed me. His lips were quite possessive and I felt myself get caught up in the heat of it when an angry Jessika Pava cleared her throat. Unfortunately her locker was below mine so Ben and I regretfully separated. I was suddenly aware of multiple eyes on me.

Ben, myself, Bazine and Finn were all with certainty the "Front Page News" of Theed High. I wondered how my new boyfriend was handling this ascent to fame. As usual, his words betrayed nothing. However his fingers were constantly finding mine.

****

Lunchtime was different. My usual routine was no longer a possibility for I had no desire to sit at the Football team table with the other cheerleaders and watch the Finn and Bazine show. I was already allowing my mind to drift into blaming myself for my breakup with Finn. I must have done something wrong - it couldn't just be the sex part could it? Regardless I needed a place to eat and Ben was nowhere to be found. Had he forgotten me so quickly? Zorii faithfully stood with me as we glanced around.

To my utter surprise Armitage Hux approached us. "Come on," he urged us to follow him and added "don't worry about buying, we've got you covered. I looked at Zorii who was equally puzzled and we followed the redhead.

Armitage led us through the high school hallways to a room that I'd heard mentioned to be the location of The First Order newspaper. To my utter astonishment, the room had a little courtyard off the back. It was surrounded by walls of other school classrooms but there were benches and flowers and even a little stone path meandering around the green.

On the ground was a picnic blanket with all kinds of snacks including some cookies that suspiciously looked like Rose's and even a bottle of sparkling lemonade.

Ben was there looking rather pleased with himself and offered me a plate.

"What in the world is this?" Zorii asked the question on the tip of my tongue.

"Lunch. We thought you guys might want to check out our spot." Ben said and added gesturing to the blanket, "Make yourself comfortable, we eat here all the time, so we don't have to face the cafeteria zoo."

Armitage handed Zorii a plate and we started helping ourselves to food and settled on the blanket.

I was completely bowled over. The care Ben had taken in selecting different types of food and a beverage was amazing, and I really appreciated him including Zorii too although I suspected Armitage had something to do with that. It occured to me, not for the first time that Benjamin Solo was completely in love with me or at least who he thought was me.

And I just really didn't know what to do with that. As much as I loved my Aunt and Uncle, I was still used to people leaving. Finn certainly had, who was to say once Ben got to know me, he wouldn't want to leave me too.

****

We have two lunch shifts at our school that overlap by about ten minutes so as one group is cleaning up the other can go through the line. Kaydel Ko Connix and Tallie Lintra were clearly on the second lunch shift because about five minutes before we needed to go they entered the courtyard with packed lunches.

Upon seeing Zorii and I cozily eating with Ben and Armitage, Kaydel and Tallie were pissed.

"This is First Order Property - you can't just bring cheerleaders here.' Kaydel snarled. I was shocked, I had only ever had pleasant interactions with Kaydel before and considered her a nice person. What was up her butt?

"We certainly don't just bring people back here without asking others, Dr. Snoke won't like it." Tallie hissed.

Dr. Snoke was the faculty sponsor for the First Order and a real slave driver from what I had heard. He was one of our few teachers to have their doctorate and apparently lorded it over other staff. He was apparently a terror of a teacher too although extremely intelligent.

Ben and I had also discovered that we had AP Language with Dr. Snoke together for our last class along with his friends Phasma and Armitage. I was thrilled about that as the class also had Bazine's friend Jessika, Poe Dameron who was always a wild card and Vicrul Ren another one of Bazine's ex's and generally a real piece of work. Zorii was taking EN101 at Bluegrass Community and Tech so I really appreciated that Ben would be with me.

Kaydel and Tallie were also in that class.

"We are leaving ladies, so get your panties out of a twist." Armitage snapped and added "It's not like you two haven't brought boy's back here and done a little more than have a picnic."

"Shut up Armitage." Kaydel ordered and then said to Ben softly while placing her hand on his arm.

"I'd really like to talk to you privately if I can Ben. Give me a call when you have some time, " She tossed her pretty blond mane and shyly smiled. I was suddenly aware that she was flirting with my boyfriend and I didn't care for it. 

I wanted to snatch her hand away from his arm. Ben pulled away from her and grabbed my hand, stroking my knuckles with his thumb. 

"I'm pretty sure you can say whatever you need to in front of my girlfriend." Ben answered. 

Kaydel pouted and didn't reply, she and Tallie simply walked away. Ben didn't say anything but he looked after Kaydel thoughtfully.

I looked at Zorii who looked at me. I think I was going to have to read the letter Ben wrote Kaydel, sooner rather than later.

*****  
Kaydel gave me a look that afternoon when she noticed that I was sitting next to Ben, Armitage and Phasma. Dr. Snoke was decidingly late.

I was rather relieved that Kaydel seated herself far away from Ben and I, although she kept glancing our way. I made sure my desk was close to Ben's. He looked really pleased when I leaned over and suddenly kissed his cheek. He moved his face and gently brushed his lips to mine. Kaydel looked positively livid. I warmly responded to his lips.

"Is Kaydel dating Snap still?" I suddenly asked Ben after we'd come up to breathe.

Ben shrugged his shoulders and his lack of interest in my question soothed my concerns.

Poe who was sitting behind us eating Veggie Chips said between bites,

"Nope, they broke up after the party, Kaydel told Snap that they needed to have freedom their senior year to date around since they've been together all of high school. I guess Kaydel isn't ready to settle with a High School sweetheart and has her eye on someone, Snap is pretty pissed." Poe sighed dramatically.

Great, just great. That was exactly what I didn't want to hear. I might not be entirely certain of my feelings for Ben, but I wasn't about to lose him this early in the game.

Before I could process that any further Dr. Snoke walked into the room. He was an older man, wrinkled and hunched over. There was something in his manner that unnerved me.

Poe immediately put his chips away and everyone who had their phone out tucked it away. I was one of the few in the class who had not taken AP Literature with Dr. Snoke last year as it conflicted with Astronomy and I had a feeling I was in for an awakening.

Snoke looked at Ben and I sharply and commented, "Miss Palaptine your desk really doesn't need to be on top of Mr. Solo's nor do you, please switch seats with Ms. Pava.

I suddenly really hated AP Language.

***

Ben actually walked me out to his car at the end of the day and I still could feel the stares. Either Ben didn't notice or he didn't particularly care. I had a feeling it was the latter and that he was in fact far less shallow than me.

"It's funny." I observed as we got into the car.

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and handing me the keys once again, displaying his trust for me. 

I carefully constructed my next words,  
"You are so embarrassed to communicate to girls, but you have little thought for the opinions of most of our classmates. Their stupid gossip is meaningless to you. " 

Ben shrugged his shoulders and said,  
" We're months away from graduation. Most of these kids won't even be in our lives in a few years. I guess I only care about impressing someone if they matter to me. " His brown eyes flicked down at me and the meaning was clear, I mattered.

"You're not alone here Rey, in this shit show of High School." Ben's word's tugged at my heart.

I looked at him, in his six foot two glory and broad chest with his sensitive eyes and crooked grin. Ben might have contributed to the train wreck of last weekend but in his quiet, strong way he was doing his best to fix it. 

Which is why I gently kissed his cheek and said, "Neither are you." 

His pretty eyes shot straight into my soul. 

I had never felt such a force of connection to anyone in my life. 

If this kept up, I was going to find myself in love with Benjamin Organa Solo and that absolutely terrified me.


	5. "Guess How Much I Love You"  Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I upped the chapter count because I was originally going to include the road trip discussed in this chapter within the chapter. 
> 
> Just to say as you'll gather from the start of this chapter that Ben and Rey are going to have a more sexualized relationship than Peter and Laura Jean had. I can't write explicit stuff for the life of me so we'll stay with gentle smut. 
> 
> Just in case you were wondering all chapter titles are titles of best selling books or plays in the case of Chapter 2! 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! Comments are always appreciated;)

"Ahh!!!! Paige come here now!! Ben and Rey are having sex on the couch. Ah!! That's so gross my eyes are ruined forever!! " Rose shrieked hysterically and ran off. I groaned and moved away from Rey.

Despite my sister's shrieks, we were simply engaged in a heavy make out session in our basement den. 

My Dad had a client in Elizabethtown so he wasn't supposed to be home until around nine and Paige allegedy had taken Rose to ballet lessons. I was under the impression that we were going to have a quiet house to ourselves.

Clearly not.

We were also shirtless and pantless which was incredibly awkward as Paige entered the room at my sister's screams. Thank God I had my boxers on.

Rey, who's bra was half undone scrambled to fix it while I located my pants. This was by far the most embarrassing moment of my life. I was never living this down. Paige was sure to tell Phasma who would tell Hux who would tell Zorii and we'd be damn lucky if Poe Dameron didn't find out. He was constantly giving me winks on a regular basis which was incredibly disconcerting.

Rey and I had been dating for about five weeks now and not once had either one of us addressed any of the complexities of our relationship. On my end, I was half afraid to for fear of breaking our fragile new reality.

I still wasn't sure how real or unreal our relationship was and if Rey really wanted to be with me or if I was just convenient and a means of protection. I knew she cared for me, but how deep that care went, she kept underwraps. 

We acted like a normal couple, eating together, studying together, hanging out together and obviously kissing together which is how we had ended up in the current situation.

"You guys that is the grossest thing, I sit there everyday." Paige commented, munching on a carrot stick rather unruffled.

"Could you not watch us put our clothes back on." Rey asked embarrassed. Her face was very, very red.

"I'm on the girl's hockey team, I see half dressed people all the time." Paige shrugged, "Besides, it's nice to see you finally get some action Benjamin."

"That's just gross." I said wishing right now that both of my sister's would disappear.

"Not as gross as you guys making out on our couch, please clean it!" Paige ordered and started to saunter off but added,

"You do realize that Rose probably already has Dad on the phone."

Rey's face went white and I inwardly groaned. The last thing I needed was to talk about this with my father.

*****

And that is how we ended up with Rey and her Aunt and Uncle over for dinner two evenings later. 

My father decided that it was time to meet Rey's guardians. If I liked this girl enough to scar Rose, she must be important. 

The night Rey's Aunt and Uncle were coming, I was a nervous wreck. When my father returned from Elizabethtown he had a conversation with me about boundaries and safe sex and everthing every teenage boy just is so eager to talk about with dear old dad. He also suggested never making out anywhere that Rose could possibly ever find us as well as keeping doors locked if our clothes were off. It was half an hour of my life I really wanted back.

But underneath all of the lecturing I think my dad was kind of proud that he had to have this conversation with me. I wasn't a complete Solo reject.

Before Rey's Aunt and Uncle came over Rose had gone to her friend Kare's house and Paige went over to Phasma's. "Good luck with the akwardness." Paige warned me before she left.

****

Fortunately Rey's Aunt and Uncle were extremely nice and with Qi'ra there everything went smoothly. I wasn't sure if my dad was going to bring up the incident or if he just simply wanted to get to know Rey's family better. Qi'ra suggested that Rey and I set the table together for a few minutes and I had a feeling they were having that discussion then. I was very happy to be out of it.

Rey seemed to be very nervous as we set out the plates. "I've never done this before," She confessed and added "Have dinner with parents, I mean."

"Your Aunt and Uncle never met Finn's family?" I asked incrediously. We'd had Phasma's parents over several times and even Hux's a few times. My Dad always insisted on knowing our friend's parents.

"No, never." Rey confessed and added, "Finn's parents aren't really that involved and pretty let him and Jannah do whatever. My Aunt and Uncle really like that your Dad invited them over." Well at least I was doing something right.

"Do they know about Rose catching us making out?" I asked nervously.

Rey laughed, "They thought it was pretty funny but told me that we need to be very mindful of your sisters and to make sure that we are respectful of them as well as your house. They also know that I'm not ready for sex yet."

I knew that too. I would be lying if I didn't admit that I wanted Rey in that way but I also wanted her to want me in that way genuinely too.

"It's nice to see you nervous about something for a change," I admitted.

Rey stared at me before saying "Ben, I'm nervous all the time. My mom and dad really did a number on me. I'm nobody special. My parents were nothing, I'm nothing." The pain of her early childhood abandonment came across loud and clear.

I engulfed Rey in a hug and kissed her forehead, "Not to me Rey, not to me."  
She let me hug her and I saw her wipe tears from her eyes.

*****  
Halfway through dinner Qi'ra mentioned something about having to go check on her dog and excused herself.

Rey's Uncle Cassian turned to me, "I don't mean to be nosy but I thought Qi'ra was your mother?"

My dad and I exchanged a look.

"Ben's mother left us a few months after he was born," My dad confessed. "She wanted to save the world, not parent a child. She's currently working with lobbyists in DC."

I could tell that Rey's Aunt and Uncle were suprised.

"Ben sees her about four times a year if he's lucky, she's always going somewhere to help someone. My second wife Luminara really helped raise Ben but she died when he was eleven, she was also the mother of my other two, Paige and Rose." My dad sighed.

Jyn put her hand on my father's arm. "We didn't mean to cause any pain with our questions, I'm sorry."

"You know", Han said suddenly, "In two weeks Ben and I are flying out to DC to pick up a Silver Dawn Drophead Rolls Royce from a man in Leesburg, VA. I was going to meet up with an old friend in the area and Ben is going to spend Friday night and Saturday night with his mom before we drive back on Sunday."

"It's an eight hour drive back and we'll be stopping at the Ale 8 factory in Winchester, but how do you think Rey would feel about coming with us? That way she could meet Ben's mom, see a bit of DC and take a ride in the Royce. I know she loves her classic cars."

I loved the idea and hoped Rey did too. My mom and I had always had a rocky relationship but it had worsened a few years ago. I had submitted an essay to an National Contest on dealing with grief and loss and won. 

The essay addressed Miara's death and I talked about my pain and some of my feelings about death and life. It was dark and I was very real.

My mother completely flipped out and demanded custody, citing that I was clearly suicidal which I was not. My Uncle Luke supported her saying that clearly "I was on the edge of the dark side of life and needed his and my mother's influence to be pulled back into the light". 

My Uncle Luke is a psychologist and thought that he could fix me. My mother went so far as to suggest that I enroll in the school where Uncle Luke worked, a school full of students with major discipline issues. 

I felt judged and criticized and became really angry at both my mother and uncle. I started taking up fencing to release my stress and it helped but my relationship with my mother was strained and in disrepair. 

My father on the other hand said that I was going through a normal grief process. My Dad actually got really angry with my mother and said a lot of things to her about her absent parenting style and her entitled bitchiness, it was one time that I really knew Dad was on my side. 

However, my mother wouldn't let it go and took it the custody case to court where the level headed judge asked me who I wanted to live with and of course I said my dad. Even if my dad doesn't always understand me he has never questioned my mental stability. 

I am required by law to see my mother four times a year and my Dad had promised me that if I saw my mother this weekend in October I could skip the Thanksgiving visit this year. I agreed to the arrangement not wanting to attend my mother's vegeratian feast or spend four miserable days in her house. Having Rey by my side for this weekend in October would be a real gift as she always made me feel light. 

To my immense relief Rey agreed to go, " I'd love a road trip in a classic cars and and I'd like to meet Ben's mom. The only thing is I'll have to leave after the football game on Friday, is that okay?" Rey asked her Aunt, Uncle and my Dad. They all agreed. 

I was blissfully happy and said as much to her later that evening, "It means a lot to me that you are going with me, Rey, it will really help with my mom." 

She smiled. "Of course Ben, you're becoming one of my best friends, I'd never let you down, you know that. Besides I can't turn down a free road trip."

Friends, Rey considered me a friend, was that what we were, some kind of friends with benefits? Did that mean that she had no romantic feelings, just platonic with a level of attractiveness?

My heart plummeted at her words. I guess that she was making her feelings towards me pretty clear. 

I'd been pretty foolish to think that it could be something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had to have a little angst people.  
> Also sometimes our babies only have one brain cell. We love them anyway.


	6. "War and Peace" Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a moment when I realized that by splitting chapter 5 in half I'd knocked my POVs off balance. This hastily written chapter comes to you lovely readers courtesy of coffee and two Episodes of Bubble Guppies that entertained my two year old while I let inspiration hit me.

Something was off with Ben, really off. I couldn't tell you what it was because the boy possessed a serious lack of communication skills. 

Ever since the night my Aunt and Uncle had eaten dinner with Ben's dad and girlfriend there had been a distance between us. It was weird. Ben was still nice, we still road in his Dad's car to school. He still did everything with me but it was as if a curtain was seperating us, he was holding himself apart and and I didn't understand why. He didn't touch me as much, didn't want to make out as much and didn't laugh as much. I felt a loss at these changes. 

I tried asking him if everything was okay and Ben would just say "Yeah sure it's fine." I knew that was a lie and wished that Ben would just be honest with me.

This lie bothered me more than I would care to admit and I realized how much I had come to rely on Ben the past six weeks. 

My insecurities started coming to the surface and I wondered if maybe he was growing tired of me. Maybe he was getting too close to my imperfections. Finn certainly hadn't wanted me, why would Ben.

Then one day three days before we were set to go on our roadtrip, it all came to a head. 

First Kaydel showed up at Ben's house needing a ride to school. Ben being a gentleman couldn't very well tell her no but I found it highly suspicious. Especially as she was wearing a low cut top and jeans that hugged her ass tightly. She looked like she was dressed for a night club, not school.

With Kaydel present, I really didn't feel like driving and Kaydel had already claimed the passenger side in the front. Kaydel dominated the conversation and kept putting her hands on Ben and he didn't stop the bitch. 

I didn't say a word to Ben the whole way in and then marched in to my locker after slamming the car door.

Ben Solo looked shocked and honestly I was glad.

Next was lunch which Kaydel also hijacked. She deliberately cut class to join us on the lawn and practically ponced on Ben as we were sitting down to eat. 

I think Zorii could tell that I was about to explode because she said to me softly "Breath Rey, breath."

"You know what , Zorii," I said watching Kaydel flirt yet again with Ben, "I'm not hungry." I stood up and walked away from lunch not even looking to see if Ben had noticed. Tears started to form in my eyes. What in the world was wrong with me? 

Did I really like Ben Solo that much that I was reduced to tears over him. In this state of mind I wandered the hallways when I smacked right into Finn of all people.

"Rey?" Finn said slowly and then said "You know maybe we should talk."

"Talk, you want to talk now?" I yelled at him. This was just great. The person who I wanted to talk to was currently eating lunch with a blond boyfriend stealer and the person who I really didn't want to talk to was right in front of me.

"Listen," Finn put his hand's up "I know I was a real jerk -"

"A real jerk - you cheated on me!" I exclaimed and added "there really is no way to effectively apologize for that."

"So," Finn paused and carefully physically approached me, "You won't take me back? Finn asked trying to charm me with his smile and then added, "It's not like Solo isn't a total creep."

Now I might have been mad at Ben but my two timing ex was not going slander him. 

I opened my mouth to protest when all of a sudden Finn leaned over and kissed me and not just a little but ferociously. His arms and hands went everywhere. 

I fought against the muscle memory of my body and I pushed him away and started to protest. Then Finn said something that frooze my words in my mouth. 

"Need something Solo?"

Shit, seriously shit. Ben was standing there with an absolutely shattered look on his face. My heart sunk as he shook his head and walked away. 

"You absolute asshole! You did that on purpose!" I snarled at Finn and slapped him across the face with a fierceness that left marks on his face. 

Finn winced but smirked. 

"Seems I've upset your boy toy Palpatine. I guess he won't be getting any soon but wait", Finn paused, " You don't put out anyway despite the fact your mother was a whore." 

I kneed him very, very hard. 

I also ended with up my first referral since second grade when I smacked Dopheld Mitika for stealing my lunch.

Vice Principal Tano just shook her head at me as I stood in her office ashamed. 

"Really Rey, boy drama as a Senior, I'm going to have to suspend you as a cheerleader for a week and assign you detention instead. I can't have my seniors setting a bad example." 

I inwardly groaned. I knew it was more than fair especially as Finn was getting three days the following week for instigating. This was officially the worst day of High School. 

And I still had AP Language. I walked into it and Snoke was thankfully late.

But Kaydel was sitting right next Ben. Despite the fact that my temper had already gotten me in trouble that day it was time to show that bitch a thing or two. I just wasn't sure how.

Then the only positive thing about my day happened. Vice Principal Tano walked in and announced that Dr. Snoke was suddenly ill so we all needed to head down to the library and work on our papers.

"Make sure you check in with the librarian so we know that none of you got "lost". Our VP looked at Vicrul when she said this as he was very good at getting lost at school on a regular basis. 

As soon Tano left, Kaydel put her hand on Ben's arm and said " I could really use your help with my paper." Jealousy flared within me.

Jessika snickered. 

Poe who was sitting next to me whispered "I think you better make a move or that detention you got will not be at all worth it. Get your man Rey." 

Emboldened by Poe's words I stood up and to Ben's utter astonishment and my own I sat right on his lap, straddling him in the middle of class, and pulled him into passionate kiss, tongue and all.

I was half afraid that Ben wouldn't respond  
but he returned the kiss with equal measure and the relief that washed over me was immense. I practically cried.

Kin whistled. 

Jessika commented. "Go get a room!" 

"Go get a condom." Vicrul added. 

"Gladly." I said and I pulled Ben out of his chair and into the hallway and then to an empty classroom. He still wouldn't meet my eyes so I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Ben don't shut me out. I know I've upset you over the past few weeks." My voice trembled and I added "I didn't ask Finn to kiss me today, he just did. I don't like him that way any more. I like you!" 

I had said it. Because it was true, I really, really liked this silent man child and the thought of losing him was unthinkable. 

Ben looked up at me and reached one of my hands and pulled it into his. I knew he was trying to say something. His fingers traced the skin my hand with tenderness. 

"I didn't think - I thought this was just a game for you." He said quietly.

"Maybe at first, " I admitted but added " But not any more." 

"You're quite a catch, Ben Solo." I added and placed my hand on his cheek.

"So are you Rey Palpatine ," he said and gently tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. He pulled me in.

"No more rides to Kaydel?" I asked before completely relenting.

Ben traced the tip of my nose with his finger and then my lips. 

"I'll stay clear of her." He promised. I hoped so.

There was so much more we could have said and should have said and we would have saved ourselves a lot of trouble but instead Ben leaned over and claimed my lips with his.

It was another fifteen minutes before we made it to the library.


	7. "Pride and Prejudice" Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a few things.  
> One there is a reference to oral stimulation at the beginning but it's very implied.
> 
> Leia has a lot of Peter's mom in her so sorry no nice Leia. 
> 
> Ben completely and utterly loses it because he is after all still a Skywalker.
> 
> Also I'm not trying down play any mental health issues with Luke's issues with Ben. Not to overshare but I started writing in this fandom as a coping mechanism for post partum in the time of covid when it was suggested that embracing creativity could be a great coping mechanism and it is. Luke is just a jerk.

I loved it when Rey when was around, I loved her smiles and contagious laughter. I loved burying my nose in the crook of her neck and kissing her. I loved it when she let me put my hands under her shirt and felt her curves. I ached for her and adored her but right now I absolutely hated her.

"When you said you needed help tonight you could have explained that dressing like a Gungan was involved." I complained, examining our school mascot costume in the mirror with a deep and utter loathing, because of course I was wearing it.

"But then Ben, you would have said no!" Rey pouted and added "Besides all of the other girl's are dating football players and they can't be the mascot. It's just for tonight." 

"Hux doesn't play football." I suggested hopefully.

Rey looked at me like I was ridicoulus, "Ben, Hux plays in the band. You can't play a tuba and be the mascot."

"You owe me big time Rey Palpatine." I complained. "I look like a cross between a kangaroo and a donkey."

"I'll tell you what Benjamin", Rey said placing her hand on my arm and dropping her voice to a whisper, "You know that thing in your letter you wrote about using my mouth on -" and she gestured to my nether regions. "If you joyfully embrace being our amazing school mascot for this evening, I'll show you exactly what my tongue is capable of as soon as we get back from DC."

So of course I stood on our football field for an evening in a damn Gungan costume.

Paige and Phasma who never attend football games came just to see me.

My father was at the game that night as well and he teased me endlessly about it the whole way to Bluegrass Airport. You would think that he would be weary of it but he proceeded to continue to give me crap about it the whole flight to DC. Even Rey was a little "gunganed" out by the time we landed.

I was incredibly thankful when the car arrived at the airport to pick us up. My father who spent as little time with my mother as possible was picked up by his old friend Lando Calrissian. They waited around until the Limo came in sight. My dad hastily patted me on the back and then turned to Rey,

"You're one of the good one's kiddo, remember that." Rey smiled but looked a little unsure of his words.

Then Rey's eyes widened when she realized that we were stepping into a Limo with a driver.

"Ben!" she hissed at me when we had settled, "You didn't tell me your mom was loaded."

"Your parents are rich!" I protested. Rey's house had a swimming pool and she owned a horse, by Theed High standards she was a member of the elite.

Rey shook her head.

"Ben, we don't have a Limo, Poe Dameron, whose parent's own a horse farm doesn't have a Limo. How wealthy is your mother?"

I gulped, "Her father was a Senator and into Big Business so she inherited a huge estate. His practices were - well a little unethical which is why I think she is so commited to saving the world. Truth be told my mother has always shown more interest in saving other people than raising me except for when I apparently needed saving." The pain couldn't escape my voice.

Rey took my hand and laced it in mine. "You're the one who saved me this year." she whisphered.

I would argue differently.

As we approached the house I tried to see it through Rey's eyes, the gated entrance, the sprawling driveway, the elegant Manor Home. I knew that Rey's father came from the same sort of wealth but that was a subject we left alone.

Beside's Rey's Aunt Jyn, Rey had no contact with her father's family. Rey's Aunt herself was a pariah for marrying her Uncle whose medical degree wasn't good enough for the world of old money. Rey was entirely unacquainted with the kind of world my mother lived in. I suddenly wished I had prepared her more.

We were greeted by my Mother's butler Threepio and immeadiately lead into a spacious sittng room where my mother, Aunt Am and my Uncle Luke were there to welcome us.

The first words out of my mother's mouth were not " Hello" or " I've missed you." like a normal parent but "My God Benjamin, you're dating a cheerleader!'

It was going to be along weekend.

******

It got a lot longer. Rey was clearly uncomfotable after that comment and barely ate the snacks that were prepared for us. She was also uncharacteristically quiet. I was worried, very worried. 

My mother had clearly written Rey off as soon as she spied the uniform underestimating her intelligence. She suddenly started peppering me with questions about my future.

"I assume you're going somewhere classier than that dreadful state school, Kentucky University." My mother said and added, "I really hope you've applied to a few Ivy League schools."

Nope, not a single damn one. I was actually very much looking to attending Kentucky University. It had the number one English program in the state, was close to home and Rey was planning on attending it as well as it's physics program was number one as wel.

My Uncle Luke further added to injury when he asked "So you're Sheev Palpatine's granddaughter, how do you feel about his use of factory workers?"

Rey gave me a look after that.

Thankfully Aunt Am, the kindest of the three intervened and asked Rey what she was planning on doing after High School.

Rey floored all three of them when she said "I am going to study Physics." 

My mother's eyebrows hit the roof. My mother is a huge supporter of females in STEM careers so I could tell that Rey had finally made a little headway.

However my mother's tactless next comment was  
" I'm sure your grade's will be good enough to get into Kentucy University which will be adequate for the future you need. Benjamin we hope will be getting into Harvard or Yale or possibly Brown, all excellent schools for one with his legacy."

"Mom - I haven't decided anything." I protested and added "Rey could get into anywhere she wanted." This was suprememly unfair. 

"Really, now where exactly have you applied?" My Mother continued her interrogation.

And to my suprise Rey answered "MIT, Princeton, Penn State, Virginia Tech, Washington University, Cornell, Johns Hopkins and Kentucky University."

"Any acceptances?" Questioned my mother. 

I was going to be without a girlfriend by the end of the weekend.

"Early admissions is in December." Rey smiled tightly. 

"Well we will just see what the future holds, shall we?" My mother's tone was still skeptical. 

****

I'd like to say that the rest of the weekend went better, but it didn't. On Saturday we had a rushed tour of DC. Whenever I got the least bit affectionate with Rey, my mother would mutter something about "public displays of affection." 

I wondered again how my parents had ever gotten together long enough to produce me. 

Saturday night we went to Temple a highly rated vegan restaurant. 

Rey had dressed up in a black cocktail dress and to me looked stunning but my mother still gave her the once over.

Then my mother and uncle really went for it. 

"How is your mental stability holding up Benjamin, any more bouts of anger and depression. " My uncle asked. 

Not this again. I felt my fists tighten underneath the table.

"We are just concerned dear," my mother turned to Rey, "Ben's emotions have always been on the dark side and we are worried that any type of relationship could make him even more unstable until he gets the help he needs." 

Rey reached for my hand underneath the table. For her sake and her sake alone I bit my tongue. 

"After all this is your senior year and even if you are attending that high school," my mother paused, "any instability could disrupt your future."

I was seething, absolutely seething. I very rarely lost my temper but one more word and I was going to blow. 

Rey traced her fingers along the back of my hand, holding me from imploding.

My Uncle Luke never did have a good sense of timing. "There's also the fact that Rey is a Palpatine and we have a very involved history with them." 

Luke turned to my seething girlfriend, ""Your grandfather isn't really the best sort."

Snap. 

I let go of Rey's hand, I stood up and I took both of my hands and yanked the fancy pants table cloth off of the table as hard as I could, causing an abundance of destruction on the floor. Broken dishes, wine, food, napkins and table decorations were splayed all over. The other patrons gawked. 

"F *** you! " I snarled and added to my horrified family members "Don't forget that dear old Grandad was born in the slums of Chicago and was about as ethical as Hitler. Go to hell! We are staying with Dad." 

I pulled Rey's hand and we left Temple restaurant in chaos.


	8. "Blue Highways" Rey

I felt incredibly bad for Ben. His mother and uncle were real pieces of work. The words they said were incredibly cruel and I understood what drove him to react in fury. 

He was quiet as we took the Metro. Ben just held my hand and I tried to let him internally process his feelings. 

Ben's dad didn't even ask what happened when we showed up at Lando's townhouse. Han just offered to get us a pizza "because whatever fancy crap you ate for dinner won't stick."

Han looked at me for a moment and said "I'm glad you're here kid." 

Ben looked at his dad and to my suprise gave him a hug. " Thanks Dad." he said softly.

Han accepted the hug but didn't comment. He just held on to Ben for a moment and then ordered the Pizza. 

Ben and I both dug into the pizza and then after almost twenty four hours of only hand holding we snuggled into the couch because Han and Lando had gone to bed. 

"I'm sorry, " Ben told me. 

"Why?" I questioned him and said. "You're not any more responsible for your family, than I am for mine." 

I brushed Ben's hair out his face "Besides, It's nice to know your family isn't all perfect."

"Perfect!" He snorted " I have an annoying father, a mouthy sister and a meddling sister! Plus an overbearing Mother and Uncle." 

"While I completely agree with your estimate of your mother and uncle," I admitted, "I've gotten attached to the rest of your family."

"They've gotten attached to you too." Ben said and started playing with my hair a tell tail sign that he was horny. 

"No making out tonight" I warned him.  
"Getting caught by your Dad and Lando would really make this trip memorable." 

Ben sighed impatiently. "Fine, but when we get back you owe me."

"Actually I think you owe me after tonight." I teased him.

He kissed the top of my head. "We need to change the subject, now because that's a little hot." 

Ben turned on the TV and the movie "10 Things I Hate About You" was on. 

Ben started to change the channel but I stopped him placing my hand over the remote.

"I love this movie, it has the most romantic moment ever." I explained.

Ben rolled his eyes, " Let me guess you love it when Heath Ledger sings to Julia Stiles. Paige, Qi'ra and Rose spent hours discussing it one afternoon."

"I just love that he's willing to publicly embarrass himself in order to win her heart." I sighed.

"Hey, I dressed as a Gungan for you. I'm romantic." Ben protested pouting. 

"Ben I had to bribe you to get you to do that and nobody saw your face." I shook my head and added, "Nice effort but not the same." 

"Do you like me even if I won't proclaim my love for you in front of the entire school?." Ben asked anxiously. 

"Hm..." I pretended to think about it and then answered "Always Solo, always."

We might have made out just a little.

*****

The road trip home was blissfully uneventful. Threepio came with our bags in the morning and we left before eight.

We stopped a few times on the way home. One stop was at Hillbilly Hotdog in Western West Virginia for "the best hotdogs in America" according to Han. I would agree, loving the mixture of chili, sauerkraut and coleslaw. The Hillbilly wedding chapel was a hoot. 

"If I ever get married again this is it folks!" Han announced, staring at the wooden shack that actually hosted weddings on site.

"Ben, do you think your dad wants to marry Qi'ra?" I asked thoughtfully. Qi'ra seemed like a much better match for Han than Leia.

"After this weekend you want to make my family even more complicated?" Ben asked in disbelief." 

Hmm, maybe I needed to enlist Rose. 

We stopped at the Ale 8 factory in Winchester which was close to home. The factory tour was closed but Han bought about ten cases. 

Ben tried to apologize for the drama again but I brushed it off. Somehow knowing Ben's family had it's own imperfections made me feel better about my own crap with my parents and I felt closer to him. 

Life went on throughout October. I served my week of detention and Tano didn't care that Ben snuck in. It was fairly painless and I had a whole week Bazine free. 

Ben and I hung out all the time. I decided not to do cheer during basketball season because between my senior workload and Ben I was super busy. I just had to hang onto my pompoms until Halloween and my career as a High School cheerleader would be through. Zorii made the same choice admitting that she didn't want to do it if I wasn't involved. 

Zorii did have one request. "Please, please can we go on the Senior ski trip to Boone, NC over Winter Break?" 

I readily agreed, thinking it would be fun.

Little did I know what was ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter before the drama escalates. It has some foreshadowing though;)


	9. "The Turn of the Screw" - Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to include this chapter as Rey's POV when I was writing the story but didn't want to up the count again so I held it back. 
> 
> I really loved the Halloween Chapter of To All the Boys in the book and was really bummed when they didn't include it in the movie.
> 
> I thought you might all enjoy a Halloween sweet treat and decided to post this today. Because you know, who doesn't want Ben Solo in an extremely tight Riddler Suit?

Rey

I loved Halloween, putting together a costume for it was the highlight of every year. Zorii and I always coordinated with the cheerleading squad and this year would be no different. The theme was hot zombies according to a group text sent by Bazine.

Zorii spent the night at my house so we could assist each other with make up as well as costuming. Hux was driving Ben, Zorii, Rose and I to school in his mother's mini van.

By the time Zorii and I had finished we looked positively grotesque as well as slutty. Our faces and necks were painted white, eyes rimmed in black and our lips red as red could be. We both had drawn a few “cuts” on each other's faces. We both wore short skirts, gloves without fingertips and fishnets.

My Aunt shook her head at us, “Cassian will kill me if he knows I let you go to school like this.” 

“It’s Halloween, Aunt Jyn!” I protested and added “ We’re seniors, you know Tano won't care.”  
I crossed my fingers as I really wanted Ben to see me like this, that boy's hormones would hit the roof.

“Fine!” My Aunt huffed, “But you better change as soon as you get home, understood?”

“Yes and thank you!” I smiled and Zorii and I headed out the door. 

Ben was dressed as Harry Potter and Hux as Ron Weasely. Neither costume really required more than a robe and a wand although Ben had a barely there squiggle on his forehead. Rose on the other hand had decided to go the non traditional route and was a hashtag complete with a Twitter symbol.

The boy's reaction at our costumes did not disappoint. Hux whistled and Ben just wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear ” You are so, so hot, how did I get so lucky?”

“Honestly, “ I said patting his cheek, “You just happen to have a very persistent sister.”

“I'm very aware.” He remarked drily as Rose was relentlessly pestering Hux to stop at Mcdonald’s for breakfast.

Hux relented after Zorii intervened and we made it to school with only a few minutes to spare.

And then Zorii and I realized with absolute clarity that we’d been played. 

Bazine and Finn were leaning against my locker, dressed as Cat Woman and Batman with supremely smug smiles on their faces. 

All the other cheerleaders were dressed as super heroes or villains to match the football team’s theme. 

The icing on the cake was that we had a morning pep rally and Zorii and I were truly going to stand out in front of everyone. This was a nightmare. 

“Well, well look what the geeks dragged in.” Bazine laughed.

“Kinda looks like trash.” Finn responded, “too bad the garbage’s already been collected.” 

I tightened my fists and if Ben hadn’t had a been holding my hand, Finn would have been punched all over again. 

Jessika and Vicrul were standing there as well and both of them snickered.

This was going to be a truly horrible day.

Ben 

I hated to see Rey upset and I could tell she was reaching her breaking point. 

I equally wanted to punch Bazine and Finn but we had little time and a lot to do so I pulled Rey and Zorii with me and nodded to Hux, who followed. 

“What the hell Solo?” Zorii protested as I dragged her towards the theater department.

One of the advantages of being Senior Editor of the First Order was that I had a key. And unknown to most people, every door in the school opened to the same key including the makeup and costume closet. 

Hux who was smart enough to follow my unspoken thoughts said, “We are fixing this as fast as possible. I’m thinking Zorii as Harley Quinn and Rey as Posion Ivy. I’ll be Joker and Solo can be Riddler.”

“You guys are going to do this with us?” Rey gasp, her eyes wide. I swear her eyes got misty.

“Come on, we don't have much time!” I said inwardly, pleased at her emotion. 

I loved Rey so much and although I knew she really, really liked me, I wasn’t fully confident that she would use the word love to describe her feelings.

Someday, I swore.

Meanwhile, we used the sink, the makeup and the costuming to do the fastest costume changing in the history of Theed High. 

Rey and Zorii looked spectacular and my super tight Riddler suit left over from last’s years Superhero and Supervillian monologues' production was bearable because of Rey's smile. 

Especially when Finn and Bazine dropped their jaws as Rey and Zorii joined the cheerleaders in gym.

All was right with the world, except for one little thing.

****

“My God, Solo, Finn is going to kill you, how do you even know how to hot wire a car?” Phasma shook her head. It was half time that evening and Phasma and I had snuck out to the school parking lot.

“The advantage of having Han Solo as a father.” I grimly replied and added as the ignition turned on, “Let’s find a really good place for this beast. And the cameras in the parking lot don't work so he won't know who did it. If we are luck he'll think it's that aggressive guy from Kuat High".

And so when Finn and Bazine went to the parking lot after the football game that night, Finn’s father’s precious, precious convertible was sitting in the middle of the Piggly Wiggly parking lot with lots and lots cellophane and tape. 

It took Finn and Bazine four hours to find it, meaning that they completely missed Dameron's infamous yearly Halloween Party.

The peanut butter underneath the door handles was Rose’s idea.

Finn never drove the car to school again.

As a thank you, Rey finally delivered on her sweet promise that she made when I wore the Gungan Costume and I returned the favor.  
It was truly a night of tricks and treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is entirely possible that the author of this story may have been involved in a prank with a car, paper, peanut butter and tape once upon a time.


	10. "The Death of the Heart" Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, comments and your love. Please don't hate me after this chapter! There will be a HEA, I promise!

"You know I can't actually ski Rey?" I told my gorgeous girlfriend of four months as we stood near the bus going to the Senior Ski Trip in Boone, North Carolina.

Yes it had been four months since that fateful day in August when my sister bared my soul and barring a little bit of miscommunication and family drama they had been the best four months of my life.

Rey had easily become part of our tribe, slipping into the Solo family with an amazing ease.

Rey would tutor Paige in Math and Physics everyday while I worked on School Paper layouts and editorials. Paige was not a Math person and greatly appreciated the assistance especially as it kept her grades up to play hockey.

Rey would bake with Rose a few times a few week to help her with whatever concoction Rose had decided was necessary to create. Rey, an only child, loved spending time with my precocious younger sibling. 

My Dad loved Rey, absolutely loved her. She was the only one who could tolerate his love of classic cars and I ended up going to multiple car show events that fall.

Even Qi'ra took to Rey. Apparently Qi'ra's early life was not that different from Rey's and she connected with her on a level that I hadn't expected. I found myself softening just a little towards my Father's long time girlfriend.

It was all going so well.

I was really not expecting to go on the Senior Ski trip, I knew it was a big party weekend but Zorii insisted that Rey and I go and of course bring Hux.

Hux and Zorii were a funny pair. They constantly bickered, the sunny cheerleader and sarcastic band/newspaper nerd, but there was a definite attraction between them. Neither one was shy to the dating game but no matter how much the four of us were together they were hesitant about going deeper with each other.

Rey and I tried to push them along but finally gave up. I of all people knew how difficult it was to open up.

So Hux, Zorii, Rey and I found ourselves shivering in the cold outside the school on December 27th ready to hit the slopes. Well honestly in my case to watch my girlfriend hit the slopes.

Zorii was in a funk about some family drama and wanted Rey to sit with her which was fine but I had baked Rey's favorite turnovers with Rose the following evening to share during the bus ride. I was also looking forward to snuggling with Rey and sitting with Hux and hearing him complain for five hours was just not going to be the same. Unfortunately we weren't able to find seats together.

We stopped halfway through the ride, a little north of Knoxville to stretch out. I shared a turnover with Rey before heading back to my seat.

"This is amazing hun," Rey said after the first bite and gave me quick peck on the cheek. I glowed, I soaked up every compliment that Rey bestowed.

I walked back to my seat to a horrific surprise. Kaydel Ko Connix was in my seat. I looked around frantically and Hux had been waylaid by Tallie and was sitting with her. The girls had clearly planned this.

"I'm not sitting by you," I snarled to Kaydel.

"Why-ever not Solo?" Kaydel smiled and added, "Afraid your virgin cheerleader girlfriend might disapprove?"

I really don't know what I would have done if Poe who was sitting across the aisle hadn't said "Seriously Kaydel, grow up and move over, I'm swapping with you, you can sit with Kin."

While I really didn't need Poe Dameron sitting with me, I'd take him over Kaydel any day of the week.

Kaydel pouted but moved with little protest. She did however say to me with a smirk, "Don't forget Solo, I'm happy to give you whatever you need."

"Man what a mess," Poe said shaking his head. "You need to watch out for that one Solo. Kaydel's sly and not afraid to play dirty."

I had no idea how much his words would ring true.

We spent the remainder of the ride eating apple turnovers and discussing our mutual dislike of Dr. Snoke and our stupid mascot. 

I decided that Poe Dameron wasn't really that bad.

****

We arrived at the lodge with no more drama. Rey and Zorii went to their room and Hux and I to ours.

I lamblasted Hux for his thoughtlessness, "You left me with Kaydel, Hux, Kaydel! Rey would have killed me if anything happened. Why were you even paying attention to Tallie, I thought you liked Zorii."

"Everyone likes Zorii and that's the problem", Hux retorted and added "Everyone likes Rey too. She's a nice person Solo but she's up there with Poe and Kin and all those people. One of these days she and Zorii will go back to their "circle", and we'll be screwed". 

I couldn't believe the words coming out of Hux's mouth. At the time I was unaware that Zorii had blown him off the night before but at that moment, I was ticked. 

"Just don't leave me alone with Kaydel Hux." I insisted.

"I'm not your babysitter Ben," was my best friend's helpful response.

******

Later that evening Rey and I decided to sneak off for some time together. I was incredibly eager to spend some time with her. 

Rey and I met up at one of the multiple hot tubs. It was late and most people were out skiing. She was wearing a white two piece as the girls weren't allowed to bring bikinis. I was clad in only my trunks.

She looked gorgeous, her perfect body emphasized by her snug suit. I really, really wanted everything with her. 

I got in first and then she followed. She pressed her slim body against mine and we started kissing. Her hand went behind my neck caressing my hair and back. My hand ran over her stomach, her back, her breasts. 

Desire pooled within me and I found my hand tugging her swimsuit bottoms. 

"Please Rey." I begged. 

She nodded and I slid my fingers in, breaking into a rhythm that caused several moans from her lips.

She returned the favor with her fingers and we arrived together. 

It was by far the hottest thing I'd ever done. I was in total bliss. 

We spent several more minutes in the tub kissing each other before we realized the lights were going out and we needed to get back to our rooms. 

So we walked back to our rooms together riding on our blissful high. 

I look back and I wish I'd said what I was feeling but the words did not come easily because they meant so much. 

I wish with all of my heart that I had told her that I loved her. I wish that I'd kissed her and invited her into my room.

Instead I kissed her cheek and whispered "Good night Rey." 

She smiled shyly at me, basking in our moment. 

"Good night Ben." 

I hopped in the shower before I went to bed. Hux was nowhere to be found but I really wasn't worried especially after our argument earlier.

I exited the shower in my towel.

Kaydel Ko Connix sat on my bed, completely and utterly naked.

"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled averting my eyes. 

Kaydel stood up and waltzed over to me. She was all too close. 

"What's wrong Ben? Have you never seen a naked woman? Kaydel asked.

"Kaydel, I know I liked you back in middle school but let me make this perfectly clear" I said through gritted teeth, "I am not remotely interested." 

"All I want to do is kiss you Ben." Kaydel said and before I could stop her she placed a kiss on my lips. 

I pushed her away and of course my towel dropped. This was getting worse and worse. What if Hux walked in? What if Rey walked in? 

"Very nice Ben." Kaydel appraised.

"I swear Kaydel if you don't leave, I'll call Poe Dameron now." I threatened and picked up my towel and wrapped it around me before I picked up my phone. I didn't exactly know what Poe would do but I felt like he would help. 

"Fine!" Kaydel hissed, "But trust me Ben Solo when I say that rejecting me will be the worst mistake you make in high school." 

With that, Kaydel put her robe on that she must have worn to my room and marched out of my room, slamming the door.

I sat on the bed, barely breathing. If Rey found out about this she would flip out, maybe even punch Kaydel and then get in trouble. 

What if I told Rey and she didn't believe me? Finn's betrayal had crushed her. I couldn't stand to see her hurt.

So I made a very stupid decision. I decided to keep the whole thing quiet and not tell a soul.

****

I kept the secret over New Year's Eve, our last day in Boone.  
I kept it as a secret as we went back to school and prepared for our final semester. I kept it quiet as we received our college acceptance letters and wondered if Kentucky University would let us share a suite.

And then, the secret reared it's ugly head. Because true to her word, Kaydel would make me pay.

It was Valentines Day and Rey and I walked hand in hand through our school. 

I'd bought Rey a locket to give to her that evening and I had an elegant dinner planned. Rey was currently carrying roses that I'd hand picked. I was going all out and tonight, tonight I would finally tell her how much I loved her.

As we walked to Rey's locker we noticed a crowd around it. Students saw us and whispered, parting to give us access. My stomach sunk and an awful, dreadful feeling emerged.

Rey's locker had been decorated with the words, "Unhappy Valentine's Day!" scrawled in red lipstick. 

There were four pictures taped to Rey's locker. They were all of the night Kaydel tried to seduce me. Two were of Kaydel kissing me. One was my towel dropping and another was of her approaching me.

Rey let go of my hand. She was shaking, I was shaking. 

I didn't know how this had happened but Kaydel had destroyed everything I held dear within seconds.

"Get the f*** away from me." Rey screamed at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. Our classmates looked on.

"I trusted you, I even thought I loved you, " she continued "but Ben Solo, I never want to see you again!" She tossed the flowers in my face, scratching my skin.

There was no apology that I could fathom that would remotely fix this. I fled the scene, tears in my eyes as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better!


	11. "Lord of the Flies" Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the use of a homophobic slur.

I was broken, so broken as I watched Ben walk away. I was used to it, my Dad walked away, my mom walked away, Finn even walked away and now Ben.

If a picture says a thousand words, then the ones on my locker spoke millions. I tore them off, tears streaming down my cheeks. 

I did notice that in none of the pictures did Ben look happy. He looked almost irritated.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me from behind and I assumed it was Zorii. I turned around and it was Phasma? I looked at her with a start.

"Whatever this looks like, Ben would never cheat on you, never. He loves you Rey, absolutely loves you." Phasma said. I took in her words, but considering the pictures it was hard to comprehend. 

Paige and Zorii were right beside her with very concerned looks on their faces. 

"I agree, there is something really off about this whole thing. I think Ben isn't as at fault as he seems. " Zorii commented. 

"Definitely, and we are here for you!" Paige agreed, "even if we have to hit someone."

"Oh how cute, the lesbos and the slut are comforting the virgin." Jessika Pava laughed with Bazine beside her smirking. Phasma growled. Kaydel and Tallie were with them. I suddenly felt like I was in the movie Mean Girls. 

Bazine's lovely comment was, "You really need to start putting out Rey or everyone will always cheat on you." 

Kaydel added with a smirk, " I quite liked having your boyfriend even if he was inexperienced." 

Paige Solo wasn't having any of it "You lying bitch! I don't know what you did but I promise you my brother did not cheat on Rey!" 

Then the most beautiful thing happened. Paige Solo, athlete of the year at Theed High, punched Kaydel straight in the jaw, knocking her off her heels and onto the floor, her behind slapping the tiles with a large clunk. 

After that it was chaos.

Tallie slapped Paige in retaliation for Kaydel so Phasma dumped her water bottle on Tallie, accidently drenching Bazine in the process. Bazine then threw her iced coffee everywhere, creating a sticky mess of vanilla latte on our skin and on the floor. Paige tackled Bazine to the floor and Jessika jumped on her back, Phasma pulled Jessika off and shoved her into a locker. Zorii dumped her orange juice over Kaydel's head and Tallie ripped Zorii's skirt. Kaydel went for me and I grabbed her hair, yanking a huge chunk out. She bit my wrist and I elbowed her nose causing it to bleed. 

All eight of us girls were completely involved in a physical storm. Four years of grudges hashed out in the hallway. In some cases even longer. The tension and hatred were very, very  
real. 

Then of course some idiot bystander had to throw a glitter bomb in the mix and we were covered in sparkles. Vicrul was filming the whole thing on his phone with Finn beside him laughing. We probably would have dragged the guys into it if Vice Principal Tano hadn't stepped into the hall. Poe of course had gotten her. 

"If you young ladies don't stop this right now, I will personally make sure that none of you walk that stage in May. " The usually calm Tano roared. "To the mantrap now, There's no way I'm letting you all in my office dripping with coffee, oj and glitter." 

So we all marched ourselves down to the mantrap and Tano pulled in two other teachers for back up.

"Would someone care to explain why not only do I have vandalism on a student's locker with pornographic pictures but I also have four cheerleaders, three school paper representatives and my star hockey player covered in bruises, coffee, orange juice and glitter?" Tano shouted.

None of us said a word. I didn't even know where to start if I wanted to. 

"Well then if no one will talk, I will turn all of you in for assault and you can explain your teenage drama bull shit to the Juvenile court judge. You are also now missing prom and are suspended from all after school activities. I am also suspending you all for a week which will do wonderful things for your college applications. Hand me your phones before I call your parents."

Tallie broke first, " It was Kaydel, it was all Kaydel, she set this whole thing up all because of her pathetic crush on Ben Solo. She even tried to seduce him during the ski trip but he turned her down hard, She made me take photos while she came on to him and we decorated the locker this -"

"You bitch!" Kaydel screamed, interrupting her, "You complete and utter bitch." 

Meanwhile I was processing Tallie's words. Hope flooded through me and I remembered that Ben did not look very compliant in the pics. Maybe just maybe it had been a set up. 

But if so- why oh why hadn't he opened his mouth and told me?

"Well I'm not missing Prom and going to Court because of your stupid obsession with a boy. Hell if you ruin my Senior year!" Tallie interrupted my thoughts, shouting.

"Girls!!" Tano roared and then muttered, "I seriously need to consider retirement."

"You six -" Tano pointed at Bazine, Phasma, Paige, Zorii, Jessika and I, are going to go home and take showers. It's Wednesday, you are suspended the rest of the week and I expect to see you here on Saturday morning at seven, our hallways need cleaning, especially now that they are coated in glitter."

I inwardly groaned. Aunt Jyn was going to love this. Plus I didn't really relish spending the day with Bazine and Jessika scrubbing school floors. It could be worse though. 

"You two," Tano pointed at Tallie and Kaydel "Are going to have a nice long talk with our resource officer about vandalism and pornography of minors before we have meetings with your parents discussing this ridiculous incident. And Miss Lintra, I would definitely not expect to go to Prom. Perhaps your Senior year would have been better if you had different friends." 

My Aunt took my phone away immediately so I had no way of contacting anyone and informed me that I was indefinitely grounded. Despite my earlier words to Ben, I really, really wanted to talk to him so I could know the real story. 

My Uncle also put me on garage cleaning duty to keep me from "idle hands and idle thoughts". What a lovely way to spend Valentine's Day.

****  
After three horrible days of being at home with cleaning projects and lots of regret, I showed up to school on Saturday morning. I had never been so happy to see Zorii for I had hated my isolation. Paige handed me a note from Ben. 

It simply said "I'm sorry. I know I messed up." 

The note exasperated the hell out of me. First of all, Ben offered no explanation, just a pathetic apology, secondly he sounded completely defeated as if we weren't even worth fighting for. I couldn't help but tear up at his words.

Paige tore it from my hands and read it. "My God, my brother is an idiot," she exclaimed" Some hot shot writer he is. Do you want me to give him a message back?" 

"No." I said, "Clearly he really doesn't want this or me, or he'd do a little better than this." I fought back tears. I didn't even want the note. I was done. Absolutely done. No more boys for me.

Paige and Zorii exchanged a look.

"Well at least you won't have to worry about Kaydel on Monday, her parents have decided to home school her for the rest of the year." Phasma said and added "She still has to go before Juvenile Court. Tano is pretty pissed. "

"So am I," I said spitefully. 

****  
It was horrible not driving with Ben to school on Monday. I'd gotten so used to his presence in the morning and I missed him, really missed him. With all the bits and pieces thrown at me it was very clear that Ben was set up and being Ben had no idea what to do afterwards. I really wished he had told me. 

I dragged my feet into the school. I could feel stares at me. Thanks to Vicrul and Finn our fight had made us Theed High School celebs. 

And then right in front of my locker was Poe Dameron. Great, just great. 

"Let me escort you to the cafeteria" Poe offered me his arm.

"What?" I questioned. 

"I'm taking you to breakfast Rey, just go with it." Poe ordered.

"Dameron, I don't eat breakfast here, it's gross." I protested. Our breakfast at school was truly vile and I had no time for a pity meal with Poe.

"Palpatine - come now or I will carry you!" Poe warned.

"Fine." I surrendered. It's not as if I had anything better to do or anyone to see.

Two minutes later I understood. Standing tall with a microphone in his hands in front of the entire cafeteria was Benjamin Organa Solo. The song "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" was blaring from a set of speakers that Hux was standing by.

My heart leapt because even before Ben opened his mouth I knew finally he was going to fight for us and fight for me.


	12. "P.S. I Still Love You" Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting my fun little fic. Hopefully I could bring a smile to your face in these crazy times. Love AnneAnna

It took me all of two minutes to realize that walking away from Rey was a very idiotic move. 

Rey was used to having people walk away from her and I had just added to her pain of being abandoned. 

So I walked back to the locker and all hell had broken loose. 

The biggest girlfight that our school had ever witnessed was taking place and I figured that my timing in comforting Rey just might not be quite right. Especially as I still had no idea what to say. Rey's tears were fresh on my mind.

I was still contemplating a move when Vice Principal Tano showed up. I ducked into a nearby classroom as she marched the girls out. I was a little surprised to see Phasma in the mix though not so much Paige. I knew from experience that Paige could pack a pretty mean punch.

It gutted me to see Rey walking along, a mess of coffee, scratches and glitter. I had to do something. I just didn't know what.

****  
I knew from Paige that Rey had been suspended and that I wouldn't see her for a few days which made me even more depressed.

Paige was pretty ticked that she had to miss two hockey games but said at dinner "Punching the hell out of that crazy bitch Kaydel was worth it!" 

Dinner that I was supposed to be spending with Rey. So much for a romantic Valentine's meal. Instead I was eating Meatloaf with Macaroni and Cheese. I really hate meatloaf.

Paige explained the fight situation to Dad and he of course gave her a high five.  
"That's my girl" he exclaimed. 

Then he yelled at me.

"What in the world were you thinking, Benjamin? If you lose that girl, I'm killing you!" Dad warned and added, "You really should have been honest and told her about Kaydel after it happened. Women always find out the truth."

"Well what am I supposed to do now? She hates me, absolutely hates me!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think she hates you." Paige consoled, "I think she just wishes you'd actually opened your mouth and talked to her about the situation."

"You could write her a letter explaining everything." Rose suggested.

"No." I said, " No more letters to girls, I need to learn to talk to them." I sighed. 

"Amen!" Paige said. I glared at her. 

****

Later that night I was moping on the couch, sipping an Ale 8 and flipping through the TV which was unsurprisingly dominated by romantic movies. Qi'ra and my Dad had eaten dinner with us but were going out for a late night Valentine's Day desert. Paige was upstairs working on a paper and Rose had gone to bed.

I heard the door open. Qi'ra and my Dad entered. 

My Dad ran upstairs claiming he forgot something and promised to hurry.

"You okay?" Qi'ra asked me.

I was surprised, she didn't usually ask me personal questions. I decided to be honest with her. Rey had really taken a liking to her. 

"I- I don't know how to fix this." I admitted. 

Qi'ra didn't need to ask what this was. 

She answered slowly. "You have to find something that is meaningful to Rey - she is mortified beyond belief. You've thoroughly embarrassed her twice now. "

"Twice?" I questioned.

"That rather steamy letter Ben." Qi'ra stated. 

I could feel my ears go red. Great if Qi'ra knew then that meant my Dad knew.

"Rose told me," Qi'ra answered my unspoken question, "And showed me the letters after she sent them. She fortunately did not understand a lot of the content. Your father and I had a good laugh over it. And yes Cassian and Jyn are aware as well." 

I was going to die. 

"You certainly have a way with words." Qi'ra laughed and shook her head. 

"Ben if that girl was willing to date you after that - I think you are overly concerned about Rey's ability to forgive. But may I suggest that you find a way to thoroughly embarrass yourself on her behalf and I guarantee that you'll capture her heart again."

I suddenly knew exactly what I needed to do.

"Hey Qi'ra," I said. "I need to borrow one of your CD's." 

****  
Paige almost found me out. I really didn't want any of the girls to know my plan to woo Rey back because girls talk and there was no way that my sister could keep a secret this extravagant. 

"What are you doing?" Paige questioned me on Saturday morning.

"Doing?" I played dumb. 

"Doing about Rey, stupid?" My sister questioned and added "You've done nothing, absolutely nothing! What is wrong with you?"

I needed to get Paige off of my tail so I wrote a hastily scribbled note to Rey.

"Seriously," Paige rolled her eyes, commenting "You are giving her a note. No wonder it took you 18 years to get a girl."

"Just go scrub a floor." I told her. 

****

I enlisted Poe and Hux to help with my plan. Poe was very happy about this, he was a man who loved to put on a show. 

Hux was a little repentant about his attitude during the ski trip weekend realizing that his actions had helped bring about this disaster.

"Sorry, Zorii was blowing me off and I thought it was another guy. It turns out her Dad was in the hospital and it's a little complicated between them. I was an unhelpful prick." Hux admitted.

"Yes you were," I agreed with him and added, "But now's your chance to make it up to me."

****

Everything was set on Monday. I had the music ready and my words perfected. I even had a lavish breakfast prepared for my food loving girl. 

Rey's Aunt and Uncle were in on the plan, making sure that Rey made it out the door on time on Monday and gave me permission to take Rey out later despite her grounding.

I also checked with Tano beforehand who just shook her head and said, 

"Yes Benjamin because you had the courtesy to ask, but I am going to say this very loudly and clearly - No drama better come of this or else your whole class is buying me a retirement home in the Bahamas with your Senior Class Fund!"

"Understood." I promised. I really, really hoped this worked. It had only been a few days without Rey but it seemed like an eternity.

******

Rey entered the very crowded cafeteria on Poe's arm as my classmates started to stare.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was however more afraid of losing Rey than of my classmates good opinion. 

I picked up the mic and started to very badly sing "I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" to Qi'ra's CD staring at Rey the whole time.

Her smile reached the moon. I could see tears in her eyes and I knew that maybe just maybe this crazy idea would work. 

When I finished singing she ran up to me but I put my hand up to stop her first and took a deep breath, speaking into the microphone,

"I want to say something Rey Palapatine, very publicly so that no one has any doubts about the way I feel about you!"

Rey paused and raised her eyebrows.

"I love you. I love everything about you from the way you smile, to the way you eat, to how you know my worst and give me your best. I did not give you my best by not disclosing certain information and for that I am truly sorry. I promise to always be honest with you -"

Rey put her hand over the microphone, stopping me from saying more. 

"I'm kissing you right now Ben Solo" her voice trembled "Because.. because I love you too." And our classmates cheered as our lips met.

Paige who had found her way to the cafeteria gave me a huge thumbs up.

****

Rey and I really enjoyed our time at Prom and we woke up in our nice hotel room the next morning in each other's arms. The title virgin definitely didn't describe either one of us anymore. 

We finished the year with no more drama. Rey and I prepared for Kentucky University where she was going to room with Zorii and I with Poe. My mother was furious but as I was eighteen her opinion didn't really bear weight. 

Hux was headed to Louisville but judging by the way that he and Zorii acted at prom I had a feeling that he would be a frequent visitor.

Phasma headed to Scotland of all places, entering Edinburgh University as a student. 

She and Paige split up, Phasma meeting a fellow student and Paige ending up with a reformed Tallie. 

Kaydel and Finn hooked up after Bazine dumped him for Vicrul.

We were more than happy to ignore their existence. 

Rey and Rose conspired together for about six months and managed to get my Dad to propose to Qi'ra. 

Dad and Qi'ra had their Hillbilly Hotdog wedding.

I was finally happy to have Qi'ra be a mother figure, realizing that maybe she had been one for awhile.

I had learned with utmost certainty that the best things in life come to those who ask.

Five years later I asked the most important question of my life and got a resounding yes from my first, last and best girlfriend of all time. 

Rose took complete and utter credit for our relationship. 

Which is why our first child was named Kira Rose Solo.


End file.
